runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Prayer
: For information on training this skill, see the Prayer training article. Prayer is a skill in RuneScape Classic where the player turns on "prayers" to aid them in combat. In the very early days of RuneScape Classic, Prayer was divided into 2 parts: PrayGood and PrayEvil, both lacking prayers. The two skills were merged into "prayer" in 10 May 2001 and the experience from the type of prayer with the highest experience was kept. The skill with the lower amount of experience was discarded. Former spells on the GoodMagic and EvilMagic spellbooks which had constant use on the player or the target, such as Burst of strength, were placed under "prayer" and new ones incorporated on 24 May 2001. Prayer is a part of combat, by increasing attack, defense, and strength temporarily. It is also factored into your combat level. It is one of the hardest skills to train because of small experience that bones give. Prayer accompanies combat by increasing Attack, Defense, and Strength temporarily. To train prayer, you must bury bones. Simply pick up the bones dropped by a monster and click on the bones in your inventory to bury them. They will disappear from your inventory and you will gain prayer experience depending on the type of bone that you buried. Bones Prayers Unreleased Recharging Prayer Points There are three main ways to recharge prayer points: by praying at an altar, drinking Restore prayer potion or by dying. Players will also receive one prayer point upon leveling up Prayer skill. Praying at an altar or dying will recharge all prayer points and praying at the Monastery altar will even give +2 bonus. Prayer restore potions increase prayer by (Level * 0.25 + 7) points. To get the maximum Restore prayer potion effect of 31, player would need level 96 Prayer. Prayer Equipment Some equipment help in conserving the player's prayer points, by reducing the prayer drain rate. These items include: Amulets Tops Bottoms Quest equipment See also: Maximum Bonuses in RuneScape Classic Training Killing A good way to train prayer is to kill monsters, pick up their bones and bury them. Good monsters for regular bones ''It is advised that you kill monsters you can easily one-hit for fast bones.'' * Chickens * Cows * Rats * Gnome troops Good monsters for big bones * Giants * Baby Blue Dragons * Jogres (Will sometimes drop more bones too) Good monsters for dragon bones * Blue dragons * Red dragons * King black dragon Bat Bones are not suggested. They give 4.5 experience per bone instead of 3.75 (regular bones) but it is not worth it unless you're training on bats. Buying Another popular alternative is to buy dragon bone certificates from other people, uncert them and then bury them. Quests The following quests give Prayer experience rewards: * The Holy Grail - XP = (Level + 1) \times 250 * The Restless Ghost - XP = Level \times 62.5 + 500 Trivia * Paralyze Monster was not added from the move to the RuneScape 2. Instead, it was renamed "Protect from Melee" which still nullifies damage, but the monster can still attack. Exceptions are if the attack is "Magical melee" and if the player is fighting another player, then the Prayer merely increases Defense. *When first introduced, Prayer was 2 skills, PrayGood and PrayEvil, that were merged later on. **Players kept the highest of the two prayer skills and not the sum of experience. *Before the magic update that gave the prayer book, the prayer stat had no use. *No player was able to achieve 99 Prayer before the introduction of Runescape 2 which then officially became the main version of the game. Therefore, it is not known who the first player to achieve 99 Prayer on Runescape Classic is. **However, getting past 10M in the skill Lilyuffie88 was the first one to go so far whilst RSC was the main game. See also *PrayGood *PrayEvil Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:Prayer Category:Interface Category:The Holy Grail Category:Scorpion Catcher Category:Trivia